This invention relates to a medical sealant for skin.
Techniques for penetrating medical instruments, for example, solid supporters, lead wires, tubings such as catheters and the like through living bodies have been widely used lately in proportion to the development of internal organs. However, the part of a living body through which a medical instrument such as a catheter is introduced from the outside of the body into the inside is liable to be contaminated. Particularly, when the medical instrument is inserted into the living body for a long time, the inserted part of the living body is easily infected with bacteria during extension movement, bathing and the like. Thus, many patients and doctors are worried about this type of infection with bacteria.
This problem is severe particularly when a medical instrument such as a catheter, lead wire and the like is penetrated through the skin other than opening parts of a human body such as a urethra, anus, nostril and the like.